Death
The characters in this series are a bit like the Happy tree friends, they get killed but will return unscathed the next episode under some random reason. However some characters do stay dead. Sonic Zombie Origins *Many people would have been killed by the Zombies before the events of Origins took place. *Cream is attacked and killed by a Zombie . (She resurrects) *Shadow shoots a lot of Zombies. *Zombie Cream is killed by Shadow. *Sonic's Hummer runs over a few Zombies. *House blows up killing more zombies. *Knuckles dies of infection. (He resurrects) *The Alien mutant Knuckles is crushed by a statue (Debatable) *Wreck-it Ralph is eaten by the giant mutant Knuckles. *A giant mutant Knuckles is killed a third time by the nuclear explosion. *A woman dies eating a infected burger. (She resurrects) *Big the Cat is killed by the woman. Sonic Zombie Apocalypse 3 *The Narrator dies. *Shadow kills more Zombies. *Shadow is killed by Zombies. * Sonic kills some Zombies. *Tails, Rouge and Amy are eaten by Zombies. (Rouge's death is debateble) *Sonic is killed by Zombie Shadow. Sonic Zombie Thing 2 *All the characters are killed by an explosion. *Shadow kills zombies *Zombies are burnt to death. *Godzilla dies. *Shadow is blown up . *Eggman is chucked off a building. (Later claims to survive) *A Tank falls to its death. Sonic Zombie Diaries part 3/12 *Silver killed someone before the episode as he has a skull and spine on his summoning table. *Sonic and Little Sonic kill a load of Zombies *Silver kills Little Sonic. *Satan chucks Silver in to the distance. *Spiderman and Mario die randomly. *Tails kills Satan. *All the characters die after the plane crashes at the end. Sonic Zombie Vengeance * Shadow kills more Zombies. *Eggman burns a Zombie while experimenting. *The Were-hog kills Eggman. *Shadow is eaten by Monster Silver *Sonic and Knuckles topple Monster Silver which results in Monster Silver being pierced by two cranes. *All the characters die in the end by the helicopter crashing. Sonic Zombie in Space *According to The Narrator almost everyone on the planet has died since the last adventure. *Shadow kills a Shadow clone. *Multiple Clones are killed by Knuckles, Rouge and Shadow. *Amy shoots a clone Sonic after realizing his penis is too small. *Tails massacres all the Tails clones in order to save his love . *Sonic and Eggman's lightsaber fight kills a few clones. *Eggman is eaten by Monster Silver. *Monster Silver is stabbed in the eye by Sonic and falls into space. *Blaze is killed by Shadow's bomb. Sonic Zombie Doom Ship the movie *Eggman leaves his clones (except Cream) to be left to drown in the sea. *People's brain cells died when Knuckles is singing about his attraction to Espio. *Shadow kills yet more Zombies. *Cream uses her Mini-gun to kill all the zombies on board. *Charmy Bee is killed by Zombies. *Vector stays behind with his ship. *Espio dies by infection and drowning. *The Characters could have died when the Sea Monster attacked, however the game froze so it is unclear. Sonic Zombie Shopping Mall *Shadow kills zombies. (I have a feeling he hates zombies) *Zombies kill Bowser. *zombies then kill the Dolphin , Megaman and Pikachu . *Shadow shoots Metal Silver. *Eggman falls to his death while climbing up to the hot air balloon. *Shadow kills the big Zombie monster thing. *Amy is chucked off the hot air balloon. However, in The Finale, she is seen holding onto some ropes under the balloon, alive. *Metal Silver falls to his death when a bird knocks him off the rope he was climbing on. Tally This is a tally of all the deaths each character has had this do not include their clones counterparts, they have their own tally. Godzilla: 1 Espio: 1 Vector: 1 Charmy; 1 The Narrator: 1 Pikachu: 1 Bowser: 1 Megaman: 1 Dolphin: 1 Blaze: 1 Big: 1 Wreck-it Ralph: 1 Spiderman: 1 Mario: 1 Satan: 1 Cream: 1 (could be 2) Rouge: 3 (could be 5) Knuckles: 3 (could be 5) Sonic: 4 (could be 5) Tails: 4 (could be 5) Shadow: 4 (could be 5) Eggman: 4 (could be 5) Silver: 5 Amy: 5 (could be 6) Clones: 153 Zombies (including tank and giant monster thing): 182 (probably more) Others/humans: Probably billions. Trivia *Shrek is the only character to not have been killed. *All of Rouge's deaths was with the other heroes, she has never died on her own. *Vector, Espio and Charmy are the only characters to come back as ghosts. *Amy has died the most out of all the main characters. Category:Death Category:Characters that have been killed Category:Characters that have died